


Day 1: Body Swap

by DottoraQN



Series: Critical Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Body Swap, He/Him Pronouns for Mollymauk Tealeaf, Kinktober 2020, Masturbation, Other, Tail Sex, Tails, Xenophilia, xenodick, yes this is Exactly What You Think It Is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DottoraQN/pseuds/DottoraQN
Summary: A spell goes wrong and Molly and Caleb swap bodies. Caleb (in Molly’s body) masturbates.The tail does not have a spade in this one!Thank god I don't have to think of titles for kinktober! Anyway hi! Welcome to day one. The prompt for this day was Body Swap. I'm going to try to do all 31 days, but some of these prompts don't speak to me.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Series: Critical Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963351
Comments: 1
Kudos: 123





	Day 1: Body Swap

Caleb awoke slowly, blinking his eyes in the artificial sunlight that the tower provided. As his eyes focused, he saw the rich silks and lush pillows of Molly’s room, rather than his own. He sat up, looking around. There was no sign of Molly and Caleb distinctly remembered falling asleep in his own bed last night. He blinked a few more times, bringing his hands up to rub the sleep from his eyes.

When Caleb saw two purple, taloned hands enter his field of view, he yelped and scooted backwards on the bed. Ripping back the coverlet, Caleb saw all too familiar legs, feet, and a nervously thumping tail. He ran his hands over his face, thinking of what could have happened to make him wake up in Mollymauk’s body, but he came up blank. Nothing had been off about last night; the Nein had eaten dinner, he had read in the library for a few hours, and then he had gone to sleep. Molly had said that he was going to be working on his cards in his room all night.

Caleb stood, looking over himself again, this time using the mirror in the corner. Was ‘himself’ event the right term? Regardless of terminology, Caleb watched the tip of the tail flick back and forth behind him, an idea dawning. It was still very early according to Caleb’s keen mind. It would be rude to wake everyone so early to fix this problem that could most likely wait until after breakfast. He looked over himself a third time, cock twitching. He had some time to experiment.

He ran his hand experimentally over his cock between his legs and gasped, his fingers bumping against the ridges and causing jolts of pleasure to jolt through him. Caleb remembered how loud and needy Molly could be when he ran his tongue over the ridges, which gave him an idea. He licked his thumb, wetting the pad, and ran it gently along one of the raised bumps on his now fully hardened length. The feeling nearly caused him to shout, his knees wanting to buckle underneath him.

As arousing as getting himself off while in his boyfriend’s body while also looking in the mirror sounded to Caleb, he decided that it would probably be better for him in the long run if he didn’t collapse in front of the mirror. He laid back down on bed, his legs slightly spread, and began to stroke himself. The unfamiliar feeling of having a ridged, pierced cock was quickly driving him to the edge. Caleb pulled his hand off of himself reluctantly, gasping for air in the quiet room.

Another idea dawned on him and he willed his tail to wave back and forth in front of his face. It seemed to obey him fairly well. Caleb scooted over to the bedside table where he knew he had imagined oil the night before and found it quickly. He coated the tip of the tail and his cock liberally, bringing his knees up to his chest. After a little trial and error, he finally was able to feel the tail where he wanted it. Caleb moaned as he teased his entrance, the foreign feeling of the tail making him feel deliciously exposed.

He gasped as he pushed the tip past his rim, writhing at the stretch as he pushed it further inside himself. Concentrating on moving the tail in the correct way was difficult, but the pleasure building at the base of his spine with every thrust kept Caleb on task. He reached down and took his cock in hand, stroking slowly at first, but quickly losing himself in the litany of new sensations.

Moving the tail in and out of himself quickly, Caleb searched for the spot that he knew would make him see stars. It was almost impossible to reach with his fingers in his own body, requiring him to contort to even dream of brushing against it. The tail, however, was much easier to manipulate into hitting exactly where he wanted it. On the first stroke that the tail brushed up against his prostate, Caleb keened aloud, his slick hand moving up and down his length rapidly.

With every thrust, Caleb got better at hitting his sweet spot, making a mental note of how good of an idea it was to soundproof every room. Without anyone to hear, he let himself be as loud as he wanted, imagining Molly’s actual hand on his cock, not himself in Molly’s body. He twisted in the sheets, his free hand gripping his knee so hard that the knuckles turned white. Caleb felt himself nearing his peak, words falling from his lips as he pushed himself towards orgasm.

“ _ Bitte, bitte, bitte, mein schatz, m-Mollymauk, oh götter! _ ” Caleb cried out as the rush of pleasure overtook him. Lights burst behind his squeezed shut eyelids, the tail pressing down on his prostate as he felt his spend spill over his hand. Not caring if he stayed covered in his release for a few moments, Caleb sighed, lowering his legs to the floor and closing his eyes.

Laying on the bed, basking in the afterglow, Caleb heard a door open. He sat up, quickly casting  _ Prestidigitation  _ to rid himself of the evidence of his exploration. The silks over the door frame rustled briefly before who could only be assumed to be Molly in Caleb’s body burst through. He was wearing a simple shirt and trousers without shoes. Caleb wanted to smirk at the way that the shirt hung open to Molly’s navel, but he kept his composure.

“Caleb?” his body said. It was odd hearing his name come out of his own mouth, especially with Molly’s distinct accent.

“Ja,” he replied simply. Molly leaned against the door frame, cocking his hip to one side, burying his head in his hands.

“Thank gods it's just us two,” he said. Caleb made a noise of assent and flopped backwards on the bed. He felt the mattress sink as Molly presumably sat down on the side of the bed. “How do we fix this?”

“I am unsure, Schatz,” Caleb said, staring up at the tapestry on the roof of the bed. “I think we might need to involve our more learned friends Yussa or Essek.”

Molly groaned and threw himself down next to Caleb. “Please Yussa and not Essek. This is embarrassing and I don’t want him having one up on me.”

Caleb chuckled. Molly’s minor feud with Essek could be resolved another time. “Ja, I will have Jester contact Yussa.”

“Thank you, love,” Molly said, pressing a kiss to Caleb’s cheek. “You know... Jester sleeps in pretty late. I think we have some time to have some fun before then. I’ve always wanted to have sex with myself. What do you say?”

“Ja, okay,” Caleb said, sitting up. “But, ah, it might be a few moments before I am, ah, ready to go again.”

Molly sat up suddenly, looking at Caleb with wide eyes. “ _Mister Caleb_ , you have been  _ naughty. _ I love it.”

Caleb found himself tackled to the bed, hands roaming his body as familiar fabric dragged against his skin in an unfamiliar way. Maybe they didn’t need to contact Yussa  _ right away _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed and thank you to everyone who goes feral over tail sex in the wm discord.


End file.
